


Peter Parker's Popularity Poll

by IceIceSkaters



Series: Peter Parker Protection Program [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Iron Spider Suit, NOT STARKER - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceSkaters/pseuds/IceIceSkaters
Summary: Obligatory field trip fic.When Peter Parker's decathlon team is scheduled for a trip to Stark Industries, he wants to fake being sick. However, only a man ready to face death in the face would invoke MJ's fury by skipping out on the trip.





	Peter Parker's Popularity Poll

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Peter muttered as MJ set down the stack of permission slips printed with the Stark Industries logo as a watermark. 

“What’s wrong Penis? Afraid this trip will prove that you’re a liar?” Flash asked with a smirk gracing his features. Never had Peter wanted to act less like a superhero vigilante and more like a high school boy who just wanted his bully to lay off. 

Peter had began to spend more and more time at the tower after the building incident. He even had his own room on Tony’s floor. Tony Stark’s Floor! If his mentor/secondary family saw or heard of what Flash was like to him, he wouldn’t be the only one in trouble. 

The field trip was in a week, so that gave Peter a full week to panic and think of ways to get out of going. He could fake being sick, but that plan wouldn’t exactly work since May could see through his lies as if he was a window. He couldn’t exactly fake being injured either. After being crushed by a building he still recovered in a half a week. Something like a broken arm would heal before he even had to go on the trip. 

“Maybe we could go somewhere else instead. Right? I’m sure we could go somewhere cool like the Statue of Liberty?” He asked with an uneasy expression. 

“Parker. We live in New York. If you haven’t been there yet then you need to get out more,” MJ commented dryly as she handed the permission slips out. Even Ned gave him a pitying look as his suggestion was met with either disgust or boredom. 

“Fine fine I get it. Peter Parker’s a loser,” he joked to Ned.

“Yeah you are Penis! And guess what? I’m already starting a poll to see how many people think you’re lying about your so called internship. So far the vote is already one hundred percent!” Flash boasted as he held his phone out for everyone to see.

“That’s just because you’re the only one who voted.” MJ shot back quickly, much to Flash’s embarrassment as he lowered his phone. “Now, give me these forms by next Wednesday or else you have to write a ten page paper that I’m not going to read.”

Ouch. Guess that means he’ll be going on the trip.

The morning of the trip he almost felt sick. Why couldn’t he have transferred to a different school in time? Luckily, no one at the tower knew he was supposed to be coming over for a field trip. Peter hoped that they would remain blissfully unaware. 

MJ had made sure that Peter would come on the trip with the team. Only a man ready to stare death in the face would say no to coming on this trip. 

A few months prior, Peter had actually been appointed as an actual intern. Not to keep his cover, but because Tony insisted that other people needed to know his kid was a genius. Soon, he had most of the R&D department trying to get him to come down from Tony’s personal lab and into the floors upon floors of research labs. Sometimes he would go down and help with the occasional project, but he mainly stayed in Tony’s lab. He was practically an urban myth in the tower: Peter Parker, Tony Stark’s number one intern, son figure, and resident mini genius. He just hoped that he wouldn’t be recognized by anyone he knew. It was a minuscule chance of having that not happen, but he could still hope.

Upon arriving at the tower, Peter put his phone in his pocket and filed off the bus along with everyone else. He made sure to stay close to Ned and far away from Flash. Unfortunately, Parker luck struck heavily before they even got in the tower. About five feet away from the main entrance, he was tripped and ended up face down on the pavement in front of the tower. Thank god that FRIDAY didn’t operate out on the street or else she would have alerted Mr. Stark to the bully up to his normal pranks. Peter felt like he should just throw in the towel and sit on the bus for the six hour trip; he had a good cover story now. The look he got from MJ was all he needed to scrape himself off the sidewalk and join his team. Luckily, not many people saw. 

“You know, Penis. My poll is doing well. So far, only three percent of the people who voted believe you!” Great, so that was maybe ten, twenty people out of the entire school? That included teachers too. Perfect.

“Just get inside, Eugene.” Peter let out the breath he had been holding as soon as MJ and Ned came to his rescue. 

“Dude, you could totally throw him into the side of that building with zero effort,” Ned commented once Flash had moved away.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t be a very friendly neighborhood Spiderman if I did that.” Peter begrudgingly followed after the team into the impressive lobby of the tower. It was nothing he hadn’t already seen. Peter knew every inch of the tower inside and out. He knew everything about the tower there was to know. 

“Welcome Midtown! My name is Alina and I’ll be your tour guide today!” The woman said cheerfully. In her hands was a box with what Peter assumed was full of passes. Luckily, Alina was a worker in the human resources department which meant that she didn’t know Peter as well as one of the other interns in the building. “In this box are your passes for this tour. Now, you all will be getting a level two pass for the duration of your trip. When I say your name please walk forward and collect your pass.” 

Peter toned out the list of students. His biometrics were already recognizable to FRIDAY’s system; therefore, no pass for him. Unfortunately, Flash was the first to notice his lack of pass. “Excuse me? Alina? Parker doesn’t have a badge,” he pointed out proudly, as if he would get a pat on the head for pointing out that Peter didn’t have a pass.

“Parker? I don’t have another pass with me unfortunately. FRIDAY only printed off so many,” she explained as she looked out at the students to see who didn’t have a pass. When her eyes landed on Peter, her face brightened and she set the box down on the reception desk. “You must mean Peter then. FRIDAY has his biometrics recognizable in her system so he’s one of the lucky ones Happy won’t hunt down for not wearing a pass,” she explained as she lead the group over to the security checkpoint. 

Peter sighed as he followed after his class. The students went through one by one, the monotone voice of FRIDAY droning out their name and pass level as they passed through the scanners. Only when Peter went through did something different happen. “Peter Parker, level 10.10: All Access. Welcome Peter. I have to say, it’s unusual to see you using this entrance. Would you like me to inform Boss that you are here?” Peter would feel the stares of his classmates on him as he shook his head at the ceiling.

“No thanks Fri, and please don’t tell anyone else I’m here until I’m gone. This is just a field trip for school.” Even he was surprised at how calm he felt when he replied to the AI. 

“Very well, Peter. Enjoy your trip.” Peter nodded then turned on his heel and started walking. 

“Can we start this tour Alina? I’m curious to see to Avengers Museum.”

Then someone just had to open their big, fat mouth. “Alina? What do the different pass levels mean, and why did Peter have a different greeting than everyone else?” Stupid Abe, stupid, stupid Abe.

“Good question!” Not a good question Alina. “The different levels and numbers correspond to the person’s department and access level. For example. You are all level two’s because you will be moving throughout the tower more than press who are a level one but less than an intern who is a level three. I’m a level five for human resources, but I’m a level five point ten meaning that I have the highest clearance level for my department. There are ten levels in total with ten subdivisions within each one. As for why Peter got a different greeting, I can only say that I’m not authorized to ask to tell anyone why,” she admitted with a shrug before herding the students onto the elevator. 

“Now, for the first half of your trip we will be focusing on the Stark Industries part of the tower, ut after lunch we will have time to focus on the Avengers as well as have a Q&A with Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.” Well, Peter wasn’t expecting that. But if he knew Mr. Stark, then he knew that his mentor wouldn’t show up to that Q&A. He could always trust Tony’s ability to get himself wrapped up in something in his lab. Who would’ve thought that one day that would work in his favor?   
The first half of the tour remained uneventful for Peter’s standards. There were a few jabs made at him by Flash, but other than that it was fine. He actually enjoyed the tour as he walked through the familiar halls of Stark Tower. And then lunch happened.

“Lunch is being graciously provided by Mr. Stark himself, so help yourselves to whatever you want to get. We have a variety of foods here from Japanese to Mexican,” Alina explained as she let the teens go off to collect their food.

Peter was happily munching on one of his sandwiches as he sat at a table with Ned and MJ, the former going on about the cool Avengers lego set he was planning to get. “This one had Spiderman in it Peter! Think of how cool that is!” Peter couldn’t deny it, that was pretty cool.

“Like Penis knows who Spiderman is! I bet he doesn’t even work here!” Flash announced from across the cafeteria. 

“You saw him being recognized by the tower’s AI and an actual employee, Flash. What else do you need for proof?” Ned asked in confusion before biting into his taco.

“You guys could’ve hacked into the tower! And I bet Penis paid that lady to recognize him. He doesn't have enough money for that though! I wonder how he got enough to bribe an Stark Industries employee. Stealing? Oh, or maybe he was working on his knees.” Flash sneered at the trio then went back to eating his own lunch with his friends. 

Suddenly Peter wasn’t feeling very hungry. Tony, however, was feeling downright murderous. He couldn’t exactly kill a kid though, so he did the next best thing. He sent out whoever was there to go and watch from a distance to make sure it didn’t happen again. To his surprise, Bucky and Steve were the first to volunteer. When asked, Bucky only responded: “He’s a good kid.” before rushing off with Steve to trail the group of kids. Clint agreed easily, and Natasha agreed silently by slipping out of the room once the group was alerted to Flash verbally assaulting their kid. The only one who didn’t participate was Bruce, mainly because he didn’t want to accidentally murder an annoying teenager. 

The day progressively got worse. Flash’s taunts were getting more frequent, like he was building up to a big finale. Peter was about to run when he heard the smallest of sounds from above him and the click of heels in the hallway in front of him. Normally he wouldn’t be concerned, but then he remembered who he lived with more than half of the days of the week. He was royally screwed. 

With a long suffering sigh, he waited for the taunts to stop before continuing to walk with the group. He just wanted the tour to be over. All he had to get through was the museum and the Q&A, then he would be home free. Unfortunately, Parker luck just had to strike. When he turned away from Flash, that prompted the bully to grab his arm in a tight hold.

“You are unauthorized to touch Peter, Mother Spider protocol activated.” Great. Perfect.

“What the hell is Mother Spider protocol, Penis? Some sort of lame way to intimidate me?” Flash growled as he tightened his hold.

Soon, the clicking of heels got louder as Natasha rounded the corner. “Actually, Mother Spider protocol means that I’m allowed to step in.”

Flash froze as if he saw a ghost then turned to look at Black Widow glaring murderously at him. 

“Release Peter, now.” Natasha’s voice made it clear that if Flash’s hand didn’t let go yesterday, that she would cut it off of him. Flash hastily let his hand drop and scurried to the group.

“Thanks Nat,” Peter said gratefully as he rubbed his arm with a tentative smile to the older spider.

“No problem Peter, but if that happens again then I think a certain assassin will be coming your way along with his super soldier friend.” Natasha winked before walking off. She had done her part, now everyone had to wait for the kid Flash to screw up again.

They didn't have to wait long. On the way to the Avengers Museum, Peter had gotten permission to go to the bathroom. That simply prompted a bathroom break. Flash, confident that Black Widow wouldn’t come into the boy’s bathroom, went back to hassling Peter. 

“What was that, Penis? Now you’re paying Black Widow to pretend to know you? I bet you’re her little boy toy, huh? That’s why you skip so many practices,” he sneered as he washed his hands then turned to walk out only to be stopped by two super soldiers. 

“What did you just call Peter, Son?” Steve asked. Peter had to admit. When Cap wanted to be intimidating; he was Intimidating. 

“Pe-Peter! I called him Peter sir!” Flash’s blubbering turned to stuttering when he saw the look he was getting from Bucky. 

“You called Peter something else, and I don’t like people who are mean to Peter.” Was Bucky’s only statement before getting up in Flash’s face and brandishing a knife. “If you even look at Peter wrong, you will not go home.” 

In the end, Steve had to pull Bucky away from the teen who would’ve passed out soon. Flash ran away as soon as there was an opening to, which left Peter and the super soldiers. 

“Why didn’t you tell any of us, Pete?” Steve asked as he observed the fidgeting spider.

“It’s not a big deal Steve, I can handle it. Better me than someone else,” Peter explained as he dried his hands. 

“That doesn’t mean that you should be able to handle it though. You could’ve told someone and had this over with sooner so that it didn’t come to this.”

“Well, yeah, but he’d just go after someone else.”

“And they would deal with it the same way you did. You don’t need to be a victim, Peter.” Peter knew that Cap was being serious, so he sighed and nodded. 

“Okay Cap, but I need to get back to my class. They’re probably wondering where I am.” The super soldiers let him pass with worried expressions on their features. They didn’t like when their kid was messed with.

When they finally got to the museum, Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Flash seemed to be giving him a wide berth. For the first time on the tour, he was enjoying himself. He always enjoyed reading about his teammates. Except, something was off. It looked like things were missing. A few Widow’s Bites, some of Clint’s Arrows, one of Cap’s older shields, and most worrying a gauntlet from the Ironman exhibit. They were all disabled, but if someone with that high a clearance to not trigger the alarm grabbed them, then who knew what they could do? He had to tell Mr. Stark.

He tried to make a quick escape, but soon they were being lead to the conference room for the Q&A. Luckily, Alina knew he knew his way around, so when he said that he left his phone in the bathroom it wasn’t hard for him to slip off with permission. He would go to the penthouse first the Tony’s lab. Those were the two places he could see Mr. Stark being. 

Peter had checked both spots before sighing and beginning to make his way back to the conference room when he heard a blast. “Friday? What was that?”

“There seems to have been an explosion on the thirtieth floor, Peter. Sending the Tower into lockdown mode.” Shit. His class was on the thirtieth floor. Parker luck. His suit was back home; however, the Iron Spider suit was right in the lab he was standing in. 

“Does anyone need my help Fri, or should I stay put?”

“There seems to be a group of employees utilizing the old Avengers weapons. They have locked out everyone from the conference room where Mr. Stark is. I suggest going now if you would like to help.”

“Right, thanks Fri.”

The Avengers were no help if they couldn’t get in the room. That left it up to Peter to find a way around that. He could go through the window and help Mr. Stark then return the suit and go right back to his tour group.

With his not so solid plan in motion, he suited up then climbed out the window and began to crawl down the side of the tower. Web slinging and walking on walls never got old for him. Upon reaching the right floor, he watched as Mr. Stark used his suit to keep the rouge employees away from his wife and the students. 

Of course, the one time Tony actually listened to Pepper about joining meetings. 

Peter took a deep breath, and then he swung.

He landed in a crouch then looked up to see the shocked expressions of four lab directors. That explained why they had the clearance level then. “Don’t worry Mr. Stark! I’ve got your back!” 

“Great, now go help the teens Underoos.” Tony was fending off the employee who had Cap’s old shield. Peter had no idea what they wanted, but he nodded and immediately went to his class’ aid. 

It wasn’t hard to get the arrows away from one of the lab directors and the widows bites from another, but the third who had the old gauntlet was turning into more of a problem as he held it up to the face of Ned. “Move one more inch Spiderman, and I blow this kid’s head off.” 

Peter stopped abruptly and let his arms fall to his side. He couldn’t let anything happen to his best friend. “What do you even want? You already have like, the best job in the world!” 

“Job benefits won’t erase what Tony Stark did when Loki invaded! He should be held accountable for what he did!”

“Yeah, but, they’re pretty good benefits you know,” Peter pointed out as he watched Tony take down the employee that had Cap’s shield with only one gauntlet all while protecting Pepper. Looks like he was still on smooth talking duty. Too bad he was never good at that part of the job. “Hey, so I’m close with Tony so why don’t you just kill me instead huh? This kid doesn’t have anything to do with Mr. Stark.” 

The lab director seemed to think before shrugging and moving the gauntlet to be pointing at Peter. “Good plan, Peter. You were getting a little too much like Tony for our comfort anyway.” 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter protested, hands on his hips as he waited for the inevitable. He had lived a good life, met a few superheroes, made some friends, didn’t pass his SAT’s but only because he hadn’t taken them yet. If he could get this guy to just shoot him, then Tony would have enough time to get rid of the Cap imitator and fix the mess with the one aiming directly at Peter’s face. 

“It means, that we need to get rid of you before you turn into another Tony.” And then he was being thrown back into the tables and chairs in the room, the force of the gauntlet too strong to stand against. Yet, he wasn’t exactly dead. 

“Power at three hundred percent, Peter. I suggest taser webs.” The lab director gave a confused look to the gauntlet he was wearing before blasting Peter again. “Power at five hundred percent.”

“Huh, thanks Karen.” Peter said happily before shouting taser webs and shooting them out at the phony Ironman who fell down in a tangled heap in front of a shocked group of teenagers. 

Tony smirked as he walked up to Peter then slung his arm around his shoulder. “Mr. Stark? Shouldn’t we be getting these people um I don’t know, arrested?” 

“Of course not Pete, they did their job perfectly! Of course, Mark here will be asleep until tomorrow. Good job guys, but return that stuff to the museum,” Tony said as he watched the other three lab directors walk out of the room. 

“Wait, what? Mr. Stark, didn’t they just try to kill everyone?”

“Well, I mean, they pretended to Underoos.” 

“Pretend? Mr. Stark, you didn’t.” Peter’s mask put itself away as he stared at his so called mentor in horror. 

“Well obviously I did, Peter. If I didn’t then why would Mark be on the floor twitching from electric shock?”

“Wait a minute! Why is-is Penis Parker in Spiderman’s suit?!” Flash shouted once he got his shock out of the way. 

Tony’s relaxed posture stiffened as he turned to look at Flash, a bloodthirsty look in his eye. “What did you just call my kid?”

“P-Peter. I called him Peter.” Peter couldn’t really blame Flash for looking so terrified. If he was on the bad side of Ironman’s gauntlet he would be scared too. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so. Happy will escort you out and Pepper will help me make sure you don’t get into any school I have connections to.” Happy gave a long suffering sigh as he came in through the open door to drag the shell shocked teenager from the room, Pepper on his heels to go through with Tony’s promise. “Good; so, who has questions for Spiderman?”

Tony directed the teen vigilante to the front of the room and sat him down in one of the chairs. “We talked about letting more people know who you are, think of this as a step in the right direction,” he whispered to Peter as the teen gave him the stink eye.

“You could’ve at least warned me, Mr. Stark.”

“I could’ve, but where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
